gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Radio station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Jermaine Stewart - We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (1986) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M83 - Midnight City (2011 * Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) * Michael Jackson - Dangerous (1991) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *The Blow Monkeys feat Kim Mazelle - Wait (1989) *will.i.am & Britney Spears - Scream & Shout (2012) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) Trivia *Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is also adult contemporary radio station, 102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, both of which play pop music from the '90s to present day. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores (no commercials). *This could possibly be Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it always plays when you enter her Issi. **However, this is the default radio station for the Issi. *This is the second time that "Me & U" by Cassie has been removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack, after The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV, though it's confirmed to be in the next-gen version of GTA V. "Me & U" was also featured in Saints Row 2 (as was Amerie's "1 Thing"), considered by some as a GTA Clone. *This is the fourth time a Hall & Oates song appeared in GTA. The first song, "Out of Touch", was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn. *The song "Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. *The inclusion of pop songs from the 1980s was due to the fact that there was meant to be an '80s pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the '80s station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 1990s, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *A rare glitch can happen when driving south towards Vinewood Boulevard, where a song will play for about two seconds then change to be another song. Non Stop Pop is the only known station to be affected by this glitch. * Sly Fox's "Let's Go All the Way" was featured in the official launch trailer for the PS4 and Xbox One editions of GTA V. * Lorde was only 16-years-old when "Tennis Court" was recorded, making her the youngest artist ever featured on a GTA radio station. * Although this station is dedicated to pop, dance, and modern R&B music, the Next-Gen version features Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc." which is more of a trip-hop song. This might be an oversight. **The inclusion of this song might be because the song was very popular at that time when it was released, hence the inclusion in this station. Video See Also *Lips 106 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Pop music. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays Pop music. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays '80s pop music. *The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Trance and House music. *Head Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays pop and adult contemporary music. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations